Turn Out The Lights
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco is struggling to sleep because his husband is keeping him awake.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

Word Count: 628

Title: Turn Out The Lights

Warnings: Suggestive language

Beta: whitetiger91, White Eyebrow

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Olivanders:

Festival Of Light: Write about someone having to make an important choice.

Third Year Anniversary: The Golden Trio: 3. Write about a beginning / an ending.

* * *

The House Cup

[School] Gryffindor

[Subject] Charms

[Category] Drabble

[Prompt] [Spell] Nox

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 521 [Song] Your Song - Elton John

Word 19 [Word] Bundle

* * *

"Come on, Harry, it's late," Draco said.

"But I can't sleep," Harry replied, grinning and rolling over to start tickling him.

The raven-haired man had got into a routine where he was almost tuned in to hearing their daughter crying, and he suspected she would wake up soon. She wasn't sleeping through the night yet.

Draco groaned. "So now nobody gets to sleep? Is that it?" he asked, laughing as Harry's onslaught reached his ribs.

That had always been Draco's weakness. The blond was wide awake now, and he knew it would be hours before he finally got to sleep again. That was, if their little princess didn't wake up screaming for her Daddy soon.

Harry's eyes flickered to the baby monitor on the bedside table, and he smiled.

"I think this is why couples with children stop having sex, don't you?" he whispered.

"Don't count on it," Draco muttered seductively, turning them around to pin him down and kiss him.

'_Might as well have some fun,'_ Draco thought. The two just started to kiss when the baby monitor went crazy, and they heard the baby crying.

Draco groaned as he let his husband out of the bed to check on their daughter. It was their first week after she had come home from the hospital, and both men were still adjusting to having a child now.

He was proud of having a little family, but it was hard enough when Harry didn't keep quiet, and he was worried he might crack from lack of sleep.

"Hush, Gemma, Daddy's got you." Draco heard his husband rocking her through the baby monitor.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen, turning the light on. Their little Gemma was a bundle of pink blankets, with only her small blue eyes and black hair visible.

"Daddy's little miracle," he whispered to her, rocking her softly. He had never expected to ever have anything so precious in his life.

He held her in one arm while testing the temperature of the bottle on his wrist, before sitting down. As she drank from the bottle, he grinned knowing this was his little gift. Draco hadn't been wanting to call their daughter Gemma, but she was their little gem, and Harry's insistence had won him over in the end.

After she finished drinking, he made sure to burp her, gently tapping her tiny back to make sure she didn't have any wind. Then he went back to her nursery that was decorated like the inside of a Barbie doll's house. He put her down softly and ran his fingers down her forehead, watching as her eyes drifted closed.

Harry was half asleep himself as he walked back to the room, oblivious to the fact he didn't turn off a single light in the house. He didn't even close the door to the nursery.

* * *

Draco could see the light from the nursery underneath the door and groaned again.

He knew Harry kept leaving lights on everywhere, and although it didn't bother his husband at all, Draco had severe insomnia after the war. He needed it to be dark, otherwise he couldn't sleep. It had taken him years to be comfortable just sleeping in the same bed as Harry.

Harry came back into the room, and the open nursery door illuminated their blue seashore-themed bedroom.

"Goodness! Won't you turn off the lights?" Draco moaned.

He didn't even hear him, and as soon as his head hit his feather pillow, he was fast asleep. Draco stood up, and saw that even the kitchen light had been left on as well. He didn't need to worry about waking his husband.

"_Nox," _he whispered and softly closed the nursery door.

He climbed back into bed, hoping that sleep would overtake him soon.


End file.
